


April fools.

by Ambreignsonly



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambreignsonly/pseuds/Ambreignsonly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to ask to his best friend Roman Reigns, to go on a date with him, guess he choses the wrong date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. April first

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the mistakes and this is a short thing but let me know what you think!

Dean wasn't like he is usually, he seemed weird to Roman, well, weirder than usually. Roman couldn't put his finger on what exactly was different, Dean was more... Excited? No that wasn't the word. He was almost shaking. Roman just decided to ignore it. It was April first so maybe Dean had something in mind. Yeah probably, Roman promised to himself to be on his guards last year Dean had faked to be a gentleman and had opened the door for him only because there was a trick behind the said door. Roman had to wash his hair four time at least for the paint to get out of it. Roman didn't really see the interest in theses jokes but he had Dean one time when he was tired of Dean's jokes, but his weren't as worst as Dean's. Maybe Roman was crazy in love with Dean and when his eyes light up, or when his laugh would be heard it makes the Samoan heart beat faster so he voluntary went into Dean's trap only to make him happy. The thing is Roman didn't want their relation to end or to become uncomfortable so he never put a act on it. It's been years since Roman had a crush on Dean and well... He actually didn't see him with anyone and they never really talked about that so Roman had no idea if Dean was even into men or women Dean was more secret about his personal life, but Roman never saw him ad the type of guy who like to be spoiled or like to go in date so...But maybe he was assuming thing too he had no idea. Roman himself had a boyfriend, a couple of year ago but they never really talked about it. Dean was okay with it and it was all that mattered to Roman at this time. Now he wished they had talk about it because the Samoan didn't know how to bring the subject so he just keep it for himself. Anyway, it wasn't as if Dean had showed any sign that he was into him. Roman was afraid because Dean had always knew how he felt before and he wondered if he didn't know about his feeling already, but he wasn't the one to ask something like : 'Hey Dean I was wondering if you know about how much I want to kiss you each time I saw you for the past two year?' And he thought it was justify if Dean didn't know then now he would do, so Roman kept every chance he got to keep his feelings secret. 

 

While Roman was lost in his thought, Dean was fidgeting with the hem of his T-shirts because, well, it's been a while since he was in love with Roman and now was the time he chose to ask Roman on a date. He had a long reflexion on it and he couldn't hide it anymore, so now he was ready for it. He was just insanely nervous because their friendship was important, probably the best thing Dean ever had in his life so he kind of didn't want to destroy it, but Dean knew himself and he would end up saying it at the most random moment. So he thought it was better to be prepare and just ask it while he know what to say and was ready to talk about it. Dean felt his hand become wet and he wiped them on his jeans.

They were in a comfortable silence for a while but now the energy seemed to change and became a bit tense. 

"So, ugh... I wanted to ask you something." Dean was cursing inside for his hesitation, it wasn't like him.  
"Yeah? What do you want to know?" Roman was suspicious now because Dean was definitely weird.  
"You remember Tyler?"  
"Tyler? Tyler Breeze? My ex? "  
"Yeah, him." Dean seemed uncomfortable, even for his own ear, but maybe it was because he never like Tyler and just pronouncing his name left an acid taste in his mouth.  
"Why do you talk about Tyler now? Is that a part of your joke?" Roman narrowed his eyes at Dean, very suspicious now.  
"What? No! I saw him yesterday and he asked about you... He wanted to know if you had find someone else... And I realized that we never talk about it. I didn't even know what to answer, I mean I know you aren't with someone yet, but... Is there someone?"

Roman blushed hard, now it was sure, Dean was playing with him. Roman didn't even had the time to answer that Dean had a finger near his left cheek, pointing him. "OH MY GOD. THERE IS SOMEONE AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?" Dean seemed surprised but there was a bit of sadness in his eyes, maybe for a second then it disappeared, making Roman doubt if it was really there. Yet Roman couldn't just leave all his wall fall so he answered the most calmly he could. " ugh. Yeah there is someone, but I didn't make a move yet.. " Dean seemed excited now, Roman could tell the difference from before. " Is it a guy?" 

Roman blushed a bit but kept his face straight, unlike him. "Yeah, Dean it's a guy, b-"  
"Do I know him? Is he a friend of our?"  
" And you Dean?" Dean seemed disconcerted. "What with me?"  
"Well,do you have someone?You ask a lot of questions, but I don't even know what's your type." 

A deep red creeper on Dean's face and neck before reaching his ears, he was nearly glowing and Roman had never seen him like that before. "I-I... No I mean yes... What? I mean... Euh... I don't know...I-i like this guy... But heuu I don't know."  
Roman thought he was gaining the upper hand till Dean opened his mouth again.  
"What I want to say is... What I mean is.. I mean.... Fuck me. Would you want to go on a date with me ?"  
Dean had his eyes closed and there wasn't a word being said by Roman for a while, not a sound. Then Roman was laughing. "That's a really bad trick, I was wondering when you would do it. Damn it I knew that you liked joke but making a joke because I like you is really a dick move man." Roman got up and was already walking away.  
Dean was really confused for a moment. "What? Rome! No! It's not a-.. Did you just tell me you like me?" Roman turned around and he looked mad. " Oh please Dean quite the act! I know that's a joke it's okay you got me for a second. No need to act like you didn't knew it's not funny." Roman was boiling with rage. How could his best friend play with his feeling?  
"Roman I swear it's not a joke! Why do you think it's a joke? Rome fuck I was jealous of Tyler and... The guy I was talking about just a minute ago was you!"  
Roman narrowed his eyes at Dean, it's true that Dean were a good actor.  
"So why did you wait for April fools to tell me?" Dean's breath catches in his throat. "W-what?" Dean checked on his phone and fuck it was true. " Roman please. I swear that I didn't know, I was too nervous about how I would tell you that I didn't even check the date. Please believe it?" Dean was too into this to be a joke, Roman realized. "I'm so sorry, fuck you were asking me on a date and I was being a jerk. Yes I would like to." Dean jumped on the black haired men, giving him a bear hug. "No I'm sorry, I should have check the date, should have be more careful." They both smiled like complete idiot and Dean finally said," So when's our date? Hope soon because it's been a while since I wait for this. " Roman smiled softly at Dean. " Tonight's good? I hope you're the kind of guy that let himself be kissed at the first date because I don't thing I could contain myself anymore..." Dean laughed. " Rome, thought you would know me better then that. I don't kiss everyone on the first date thought... Only the one that I want something more then just a date."  
Roman frowned. "How many time had this happened?" Dean grinned. "Never, I'm not a date guy usually, so be tolerant with me, but I will definitely let you kiss me tonight... Or now if you wanted." Roman made a cocky grin then kissed him on the cheek. " Tonight Dean, 6 p.m.? I have to go prepare, dress casually, don't think you're the kind of guy that want to go to a 5 stars restaurant.." Dean laughed. "I'm a bit offensed that you suppose i don't like being spoiled but you're right anyway... Tonight, Ro!"


	2. Date on April first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Roman finally decided to go on a date, but it doesn't start so well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's a short description of what happen during their date, I hope you enjoy reading it, sorry for the mistakes!!

Dean and Roman both went to their respective house. Roman true to his word showered and started to check for places they can go before asking Dean if going to see a movie and then take food out of a small restaurant to go talk in the park was okay. Dean said it was fine for him so Roman started to prepare, his hair wasn't going to dry and brush themselves. He had 2 hours to get ready, but he didn't want to be late so he thought that it was better to start now. He combed his hair without forgetting to spray argan oil in it, he cared about his hair, then he brushed it carefully. After taking care of his hair he had to choose what he wanted to wear and that was the big part because he said to Dean to dress casually, they were just going at the cinema and in a park after all. After half an hour and a mess in his room, Roman decided to go with a simple gray shirt and black jeans. Looking at himself in the mirror, he found himself looking good. He brushed his tooth and put on some cologne. He couldn't help but to feel a bit nervous still. He checked the time he still had forty five minutes before he had to go meet Dean. He had time to do what he wanted... 

 

While Roman was getting ready Dean, him, was eating. Well, couldn't blame him, he didn't want to seems like a pig so he ate a bit before going in the shower. When he saw he still had a hour and a half he thought he had more than enough time to prepare so he sat and watched television for a bit. What he didn't planned was to find the thing interesting and watch it more than what he thought at first, wasting a hour watching it and suddenly came back to reality where he wasn't ready at all for his date that was in 30 minutes. Knowing Roman would be at least 10 minutes early, he had 20 minutes max. Dean ran in his room, realizing the things he wanted to wear were dirty, he had to find something else to wear. 'Shit' Dean mumbled to himself. He put on a black shirt and blue jeans. He brushed his tooth quickly, while putting cologne and realized he hadn't shave. "Arg. Fuchk meh." Dean said with his tooth brush still in his mouth. His hair had dried a bit, but he combed it before he heard a knock on the door. He ran to door and opened it finding his neighbors at the door.  
"Hey...?" Dean said awkwardly.  
"Hey! I wanted to ask you if I could use your shower, I have trouble with mine, I don't know what's the pro-"  
"Euh... How much time do you need?" Dean cut him off.  
"Maybe like 10 minutes."  
"Okay, go and wash, don't take too much time I'm in a hurry now."  
They both got inside Dean showed him the bathroom then checked his phone quickly. Nothing, so Roman wasn't going to be late. Dean started to get ready to go out, putting on his shoes and then..."Fuck!" Dean searched his wallet. 'Where did I put this fucking thing again?' While searching it a knock on the door was heard and Dean panicked, his brain completely blank. He opened the door for Roman asking him to wait a second. He turned his room in a complete mess, but didn't found the thing. 

"What are you searching?" Roman asked him before he frowned. "Who is using your shower?"  
Dean sighed." My neighbors, he has problem with his and asked to use mine... I couldn't refuse that so I let him and I'm searching my wallet."  
Roman took Dean's wallet on the living room table and showed him.

"One thing done."

What the both of them wasn't expecting was the neighbors to come out of the bathroom, naked as the day he was born, not noticing Roman at all and wrapping himself around Dean, kissing his neck. 

Dean jumped and punched him in the face. "What the hell are you doing?" 

"C'mon Dean, don't be like that, I know you want me." He said with a cocky smile. Dean looked at him like he was crazy, after some thoughts, he probably was. "No I don't want you at all. "  
The neighbors came back to Dean and tried to kiss him but Dean pushed him back. "What the hell are you doing? I just told you I don't want you." 

"Don't play hard to get D-" Roman was boiling with rage and took the arm of the guy pulling him away from Dean. "Hey little piece of shit, he said he didn't want you. Don't ever touch him again, or I will take care of breaking each bones in your body and burn your filthy hands, so you can't touch him again." His voice was low and he didn't even recognized it himself. If Roman was in cartoon he would probably be fuming by now. The other guy, Aj, looked at Roman like he was the one who wasn't welcome. "And who the hell are you ?" He almost looked disgusted when he said it, but fear was in his eyes. Roman gave him credit for trying and when he was about to talk, Dean talked first. "He's my boyfriend so shut the fuck up and get out of my house now." Both men looked at Dean surprised then Aj got his thing and got out. Roman's mouth was still hanging open and he was staring at Dean. "What? I thought that it was the goal to become someone boyfriend when you go out on date, no? " Dean said it as if he was saying the temperature. He then took Roman wrist and his wallet then headed to the door. After that, they had wasted a good thirty minutes so they decided to just went to the mail and talk together while showing each other ugly or surprising thing they found. They had a good time laughing and ended up with a couple of shop bag with them. 

When Roman proposed to go to the park and stop at a fast food to take out food Dean accepted. They both paid a part of the bills and went to the park that wasn't so far. They ate in calm, conversation flowing between them, they knew each other so well that date or no it didn't make a big difference. 

"You know", Dean started suddenly, " I think it's just like all these year we were frequenting each other, so it's like we are already an old couple. I mean I know more about you than I know about myself and vices versa... Well what I mean is that we didn't realized that for the past 2 we practically acted like a couple without sex and kissing. What I want to do for a while, now that I think about it, but that's the only thing I want to change between us because... We are already great together, but add sex in that and fuck we're perfect." 

 

Roman looked at Dean for a second and laughed. "Is that your way to ask me to have sex with you ? Or you are trying to be extremely corny? Because I can't decide." Roman was still laughing and Dean pointed at him. "That's exactly what I mean! We can laugh of the other and still be good and well I wouldn't mind to have sex with you. " Dean laughed too, but was silenced by Roman lips on his. It was a small chaste kiss, but quickly the kiss deepened and Dean felt something on his cheek, something a little bit to rough to be Roman's hand and it was making noise so he opened his eyes only to see Roman taking a picture of them with his phone. They both stopped the kiss and Dean saw a fish on Roman cheek and when he touched his there was a fish too. Roman smiled when he saw the picture and showed it to Dean. They were kissing eyes opened because of the shock and the fish on there cheeks 'kissed' too the photo was really cute, also really cheesy. They laughed together and Roman said. "I finally got you!" At what Dean answered by a kiss.  
They pulled away to breath and Dean took this moment to ask something that is bothering him. "So...Are we finally together for real?"  
Roman smiled softly looking at Dean." I think you were right, we were a couple before we even realized it. Yes we are together Dean." 

Dean was suddenly all excited he was twitching and smiling. "So I can call you babe or something really cheesy like that? " Roman laughed at Dean enthusiasm. "Only if that's what you want Manamea ." Dean's eyes light up instantly at the nickname and a big smile was showing on his face he liked when Roman was speaking another language. " YOU GAVE ME A NICKNAME! What does it mean?" He nearly yelled and for a moment he seemed to be in deep reflexion. "It means sweetheart." Roman smiled. 

"I have to find you a cute nickname too."  
"You ca-" Dean put his hand on Roman's mouth making him stop talking.  
"Wait! I will find one MYSELF." He looked like a kid. Suddenly all of his face light up and Roman didn't know what to expect. "I know I'll call you Honey Bear because you are strong and powerful but cuddly and gentle." Dean smiled at his smartness and looked at Roman with puppy eyes to see if it was okay. "I'm fine with that nickname if you like it. " he said smiled at Dean. Dean smiled too and they kissed again, totally forgetting about the fish on their cheek. 

Both thinking about how they were lucky and happy to have the other in their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it, just tell me if you want something more or if you liked it or anything... Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I like to let it open so I can add something if someone want...


End file.
